


Blood High

by novocaine_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Semi told himself that he wouldn't get involved with a human. He told himself he would never, ever fall in love with somebody with a beating heart.Then Shirabu came along and ruined all of that.





	Blood High

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my AO3 a long time ago but deleted it. I revamped (ha) it a little bit! Happy SemiShira day~   
> (This is pure smut, do not let the summary fool you)

Semi had been alive for a long time.

Well – maybe alive wasn’t the right word considering he had been walking the Earth for hundreds of years and the only thing to satisfy his hunger was the taste of blood. However, he had seen the world transform through many different eras, lived amongst generations of people, watching them wilt away. Semi had long ago learned not to be sad when his companions and lovers died; he was immune to it by now, just like he was immune to the kiss of death itself.

Semi tried not to get attached. He knew the consequences, knew it would be harder to say goodbye eventually. Goodbyes were something he had perfected. A lingering thread of sadness would be replaced by a new lover. A couple of lovers he killed himself to take away the brunt of the pain quickly. Those would send him on feeding sprees for a week, trying to drown his sorrows in the blood and sweat and screams of humans. 

Semi could see the signs now that he was getting attached. He knew what love felt like. If he had a beating heart he knew it would race at the sight of the pale skinned man lying beneath him, the same one he had been seeing for almost a year now. The man had surpassed him in age, but age was just a number; Semi was frozen at twenty-four for the rest of his life. He had years of experience, experience he had proved time and time again. There was not enough experience in the world, however, to prepare him for the surge of love he felt for the one before him. There was a time long ago when he had felt something like this, for a man who had looked similar to the one before him. How interesting. 

It was quite a shame that Semi had fallen for the stubborn, slightly arrogant and always blunt Shirabu Kenjirou.

For a human with so little life lived, he held a whole world of knowledge in that mind of his and it impressed Semi to no end. His attitude was another story and sometimes he just wanted to slap the snark out of him, but he was fairly certain that nothing could stop Shirabu’s bite. Semi had slapped him once, then he licked up the blood that bubbled up from the split lip. Shirabu had shivered. 

Shirabu’s blood was delightful, delicious, exquisite. Semi had never tasted blood better than his. It was an instant high, an instant addiction. His blood was a mix of vanilla and mint, something so sweet for a man who was anything but. Shirabu had figured out he was a vampire by now; it was kind of hard to hide when his fangs came poking out. Semi handled it with ease, seemingly uncaring and impatient to get back to their activities.

That had been months ago, and feeding during sex had become a ritual of some sorts. Semi was always hesitant to bite into him but Shirabu would beg; it took a lot for Shirabu to stoop to that level so he must have really wanted it. Semi loved the look on Shirabu’s face when he begged, the relinquishing of control. Semi held Shirabu’s life quite literally in his hands as he fed. It added some level of eroticism to their sex whenever Semi would bite him, letting the blood drip down Shirabu’s clavicle and mingle with the milky white of his skin.

Shirabu sighed as Semi’s lips brushed over his pulse point. They hadn’t bridged the gap between dating and fooling around but Semi enjoyed his company, and he figured Shirabu enjoyed his since he continued to come over. Maybe he just liked the high of being bitten, but either way Semi enjoyed their time together. Semi had not felt this way towards a human, or anyone, in a long time. It was extremely risky and went against everything Semi believed in. Humans were supposed to be off limits but Shirabu lured him in and captured him with that caramel stare.

“You like that?” Semi smirked in a question. He always asked.

Shirabu huffed and thread his fingers through Semi’s hair, pulling his head up so he could look him in the eye. “I like it better when you bite me.”

“Oh I bet you do.” Semi mumbled and bent down to lick into his mouth, hand coming down to wrap Shirabu’s bare leg around his waist. They were already naked, already raring to go but the preparation still needed to be done. It was Semi’s favorite part after all. “Don’t be impatient.” Semi breathed against his neck, invoking a shiver across Shirabu’s body.

“I’m an impatient person.” Shirabu replied, looking at him through his bangs.

Semi grinned haughtily. “Oh baby I know. Sometimes I think you only like me for my bite.”

“That's all you have to offer me.” Shirabu snapped back and Semi just raised an eyebrow, sitting up on his legs, knees bent. He reached over to grab the lube and poured some over his fingers, sitting up higher on his knees when Shirabu shifted so he was lying on his stomach. Shirabu fisted Semi’s cock, already hard when he did so, giving it a few pumps. His mouth hovered over the head, puffing hot air onto it. Semi slid his non-lubed fingers through Shirabu’s hair when his tongue gave a tentative lick. He was shy at first, always was, but then he got into it, licking long stripes over the entire length. Shirabu sucked him into his mouth soon after.

Semi sighed in pleasure when he did so, feeling the way Shirabu’s tongue swirled around it and pressed into his slit before giving a hard suck. Semi’s hips twitched at this and Shirabu placed one hand on his hip, the other coming to circle the base. He pulled off to look at Semi through his legs.

“ _ You’re  _ the one who’s impatient.”

Semi glared down at him and tightened his grip in his hair, “I told you I can wait all day. Can you?”

Shirabu scowled, “That's not what your dick is saying.”

“Can it talk now?” Semi teased and Shirabu gave a hard tug on his cock, causing Semi’s hips to twitch forward again. Shirabu smirked.

Semi narrowed his eyes at him and moved his free hand to wrap around Shirabu’s. He nudged Shirabu’s lips with it, “Open wide.” Shirabu’s lips parted and his eyes went wide.

Then Semi slammed it.

Shirabu gagged, naturally, and moved to scramble at Semi’s jutting hips, hallowing his cheeks whenever Semi thrust in. His thrusts were slow but forceful, not being able to stop his aggressive nature. He didn't thrust too deep, knowing that if Shirabu took him into his throat he would probably throw up. Semi promised to not go as deep but that didn't mean he couldn't be rough on Shirabu’s hair. He tugged his hair and forced Shirabu to look up at him, a look of innocence and a touch of arrogance on his face that never seemed to leave him.

Semi pulled out of his with an audible pop and threw him back onto the bed by releasing his hair. Shirabu gasped as Semi spread his legs as far as they could go. There was saliva smeared all over puffy pink lips as Shirabu gazed up at him in shock. It was a rare moment where Semi showed just how much strength he had; vampires did come with inhuman strength. He pressed his slick fingers to Shirabu’s entrance after spreading more on his fingers and his entrance, teasing it with wet fingers. Shirabu huffed and rolled his hips, wanting him to press inside. When Semi finally breached, he made sure to look at Shirabu’s face, getting the first glimpse of ecstasy meshing with his usually upturned face. Wet lips parted to reveal the swiping of a tongue on his bottom lip, a moan ripping from deep within his chest as Semi sunk his finger all the way in. Semi pulled out and thrust back in roughly, Shirabu arching his back as he did so.

Semi took his time opening Shirabu up. Sinking two, then three, then worming a  _ fourth _ into him, spreading them, twisting them, massaging his prostate until Shirabu was a mess, shoving at his shoulder. 

“Hurry the fuck up already.” Shirabu panted, one arm slung across his eyes, hips canting upwards on every inward thrust of slender, worn fingers. His cock was leaking precum onto his stomach but he refused to touch it. Shirabu could come untouched if fucked right, something Semi loved to test the limits of.

“You want me that bad, huh?” Semi mumbled and grinned when he saw Shirabu peel his arm away from his eyes to look at him. They were glassy and a little fogged.

“ _ Eita _ .” He moaned when Semi jabbed his prostate before slipping his fingers out. Shirabu felt empty but he sighed in relief, laying back against the pillows. Semi lubed up his cock and leaned over Shirabu and in between spread thighs. He released his fangs and dragged them over the column of Shirabu’s neck, not hard enough to break skin. Shirabu arched his back in to him and his eyes fluttered shut.

“I don’t think you want it enough.” Semi mumbled and pulled back, taking Shirabu’s thighs and pushing him back until he was basically folded in half. Shirabu made a distressed noise in the back of his throat. Semi suspected he was about to protest but when started littering Shirabu’s thighs in tiny puncture wounds, Shirabu’s objections dissolved into panting silence. Semi watched the blood dot at the wounds and licked his lips, smearing them all over Shirabu’s creamy skin. A thin layer of blood coated the inside of Shirabu’s thighs and Semi inhaled the aroma, pupils blown wide.

These little tastes of blood were not enough to give either of them the high they craved but it was enough to hold them over until the main feast began. Semi licked the blood from his lips, noting how the metallic taste aroused him further, before dragging his tongue over the marks and blood. The marks closed up at the first contact with saliva, one of the vampire’s many perks. Saliva was a healing mechanism and even though vampires were still very much kept under wraps, it did not stop them from healing their loved ones if need be. All in all, it was pretty gross for some and if the wound was too deep then the saliva could do little to mend it.

“Eita…” Semi detected the change in Shirabu’s tone. His voice was lighter now, yet somehow still demanding. His looked up to see Shirabu’s eyes have closed, a pink tint to his cheeks visible under the warm glow of light. Semi knew it was time to finally go, to finally give him what he wanted, needed. Semi wasn’t sure he would last.

Shirabu nails dug into Semi’s arms as the latter positioned himself over him.

“You better give me what I want.” Shirabu hissed and Semi just grinned at him. They both knew well that Shirabu would most definitely get what he wanted. Semi took hold of the base of his cock and lined himself up, slowly pressing against his entrance. He pushed past the stubborn ring slowly, giving time for Shirabu to adjust. He didn’t want to hurt him, even if his other actions said otherwise.

Shirabu arched his back as Semi bottomed out. Semi rubbed circles into his hips, unmoving, letting Shirabu set the pace. Shirabu tugged him forward and crushed their lips together, thrusting his hips upward, telling Semi without words his need.

Semi was more than ready to take him. He parted from Shirabu’s lips and and buried his face in Shirabu’s neck, starting to thrust into him. It was slow at first but gradually increased in pace. The room was filled with wet smacking sounds of skin on skin, a thin sheen of sweat forming on both of their bodies. Shirabu fisted his lithe fingers in Semi’s hair and closed his eyes, soft moans falling from parted lips. Usually he would hold back, but not tonight. Tonight he was desperate.

Shirabu was so tight and it amazed Semi every time he rocked into him. He changed the angle, trying to find the spot and it was almost as if Shirabu was sucking him back in every time. Semi would never let go of this feeling. He loved looking down at Shirabu and seeing the pleasure on his face, caramel eyes fighting to stay open to look at him. Shirabu was so into it and at Semi’s hand.

“E-Eita.” Shirabu hummed and choked on his breath when Semi thrust sharply.

“Hm?”

“Teeth?” 

It was so soft that Semi almost didn’t catch it. Almost.

Semi smirked and dragged the tips of his fangs across Shirabu’s neck, over the spot he would be sinking in to momentarily. It was Shirabu’s most sensitive spot, found after months of being together. 

“Please.” Shirabu pleaded through grit teeth fingers tightening in blonde hair.

Semi ran his tongue over his teeth and gave him a sinister grin. He loved hearing Shirabu say that word, since it was few and far between. “Please” was reserved for moments like this. 

Semi gave a hard thrust the moment he sank his fangs as deep as he could into Shirabu’s neck without hurting him. A pleased wail was ripped from him. A sudden stickiness hit both their stomachs, hinting at Shirabu’s release. Semi was hit with a burst of flavor, his favorite flavor.. It was overwhelming, puncturing his senses and filling him with warmth. He was drinking,  _ drinking  _ from the source and it was wonderful. The vanilla mint taste sent him into overdrive and he had to dig his nails into Shirabu’s thigh to ground himself. 

He knew he couldn’t drink too much because then he would kill him, or worse, turn him. He reluctantly pulled away, not immediately licking up the wound to close it. Instead he watched the blood bubble over the puncture marks, dripping over his collarbone and staining alabaster skin. Semi’s tongue dragged over his bottom lip, tasting the lingering blood there. He was high off the crimson liquid that settled in his stomach, giving him strength. His hips snapped harder into Shirabu, seemingly waking him from the dazed state he had been in.

Semi dipped his head and smeared his lips in the blood painting Shirabu’s skin, pressing bloody kisses over every inch of skin he could. He gathered more blood on his lips and kissed Shirabu, making sure to make it as messy as possible. Semi was out of his mind, body tingly and numb all at the same time, feeling all sensations and nothing at all. Shirabu’s blood was the only type that had this effect over him, making feel things he had only felt when he had been alive all those years ago.

“E-Eita.” Shirabu breathed out against his lips, paling. Semi pulled back and immediately lathing his tongue over the wound, watching the skin repair itself. Then he picked up the speed of his hips, feeling the orgasm build in his stomach.

“Fuck.” Semi panted and buried his face in Shirabu’s neck, the blood smearing on his cheek. Semi smell invaded him, full encompassed in the vanilla mint smell as he spilled deep inside of Shirabu, gripping so hard that he almost broke his hip. Semi never wanted to intentionally cause harm.

Semi coughed lightly a few beats later and pulled out of him, looking down at Shirabu’s face. He was barely conscious and a wave of panic spilled over him.

“Kenjirou?!” Semi cried, shaking him. The high was gone, replaced by anxiety over potentially killing his lover. He had taken too much. His fear had become a reality.

Shirabu grinned slightly, haughtiness gone. Semi grabbed his chin and turned his face to force Shirabu to gaze at him. Shirabu’s eyes weren't focused and they were barely open. Semi bared his fangs again and ripped open his own wrist, no thought being given. He had made a promise, well, more like forced the idea onto Shirabu that he would never turn him. But Semi wouldn't let him die, not this young, not at his hands. He was simply in too deep.

He placed the his bleeding wrist against Shirabu’s mouth and tilted his head back, forcing him to swallow the liquid. The blood spilled over the corners of his lips and slid down his cheeks, running towards his neck. He was a bloody mess and Semi had the urge to lick it all up but he had to make sure Shirabu drank enough. He kept his wrist up to his mouth for a minute or two before pulling it away, slurping up his own blood and lathing over his wound. 

“Kenjirou.” Semi breathed a moment later when Shirabu stirred, eyes opening. His eyes were black, the brown irises almost completely swallowed by the pupil. He was pale and when Semi laid his hand over his chest, there was nothing. No heart beating, blood slowly drying in his veins 

“What did you do to me?” Shirabu asked, voice hoarse. He was probably thirsty. Semi had no idea what to do in this type of situation. He had never turned anybody before.

This was all kind of awkward now that they were both naked and shifted slightly, “I… I'm sorry.”

Shirabu grabbed onto his wrist and sat up, staring up at him with big eyes, “Did you  _ turn  _ me?”

Semi choked, “Um…”

Shirabu wrapped his arms around Semi’s neck and said nothing for some time. Semi tentatively slid his arms around Shirabu’s waist, holding him. There was cum drying on their stomachs but neither cared. This was their moment. Semi was sure that if he had a heart beat, it would be rampant.

Suddenly, Shirabu shoved.“I think you have to be sorry for almost killing me during sex. What a turn off.”

Semi scoffed in laughter and a little bit of relief. Shirabu wasn’t mad. He repeated this in his head over and over again. “Sorry, you're just so delicious, I couldn't help myself.”

Shirabu just rolled his eyes but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Newborn fangs were visible in his set of pearly whites. Semi’s stomach did a somersault. He couldn't help but return the grin, his own fangs mirroring Shirabu’s.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](novocaine-sea.tumblr.com) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
